La maison d'à côté
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Les arènes, elle y a finalement survécu. Bien sûr, elle sera marquée à vie. Comme chaque Survivant. Mais était-ce vraiment la pire chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre ? Se souvenir peut parfois avoir des effets bien plus dévastateurs. PEETA/KATNISS


Bonjour :3 alors voilà : ceci est mon tout premier OS sur Hunger Games, bien que je connaisse ce fandom depuis trèèès très longtemps, je me suis enfin jetée à l'eau. J'espère que vous apprécierez, même si vous n'aimez pas le couple Katniss/Peeta. Et je ne déteste pas Gale, si jamais ça vous intéresse x3 Se situe entre le tome 1 et 2 (ou film, si vous vous repérez dans le film). Soit après les premiers Jeux dans l'Arène.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (en vérité, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir et m'encouragerait même peut-être à écrire d'autres fics sur ce fandom) !

Une très bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>La maison d'à côté<strong>

* * *

><p>« Ils sont là.<p>

Les Carrières.

Il ne me suffit plus que de grimper sur un arbre comme je l'avais déjà fait auparavant, et peut-être que je pourrais alors m'en sortir. Pour le moment.

En contournant un immense rocher, mon pied trébuche sur une vieille racine et je reprends mon équilibre de justesse. Je les entends courir derrière moi, à chacun de mes pas une douleur violente longe mes jambes. Si je devais ôter mes bottes, mes talons seraient certainement en sang. Depuis combien de temps court-on ainsi ? Des heures, sans doute. Ils ne semblent jamais s'essouffler. Des brindilles griffent mon visage à mon passage mais je n'y accorde plus aucune attention depuis longtemps.

Un grand arbre dont l'une des branches est plus basse que les autres et qui me donnerait facilement un point d'appui avant de m'élever à la cime se fait distinguer des autres, et je saute dessus aussitôt sans plus réfléchir. J'avais déjà pu constater que Cato ne pouvait pas grimper aussi bien que moi, sans parler de Glimmer, de Clove ou de n'importe quel Carrière du groupe. J'escalade plus de la moitié du tronc lorsqu'ils me rejoignent.

J'imagine déjà les yeux de Peeta sur moi et mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il aie pu s'allier avec eux. Le mot « traître » s'impose à mon esprit mais je le chasse en m'efforçant de me concentrer sur mes prises d'appui. Le sac à dos que j'ai volé à la Corne d'Abondance se coince entre deux branches et m'assure involontairement un parfait équilibre.

Un cri de rage me parvient et je devine la colère de Cato. En me penchant légèrement, je constate que j'ai raison. J'esquisse un sourire de fierté – ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on arrive à fatiguer des Carrières après tout – qui disparu immédiatement. Un craquement dans les arbres d'à côté trahit la présence d'un tribut et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Glimmer dégaine une flèche à son arc et tire. La vitesse du mouvement me prend de cours et me pétrifie, ahurie par la surprise.

L'instant d'après le tribut visé tombe à terre en encaissant plusieurs branches dans sa chute, ce qui la ralentit comme pour marquer le suspens de son identité. La flèche tirée par Glimmer fichée dans l'arbre m'apprend que la prochaine victime des Carrières n'est pas tombée directement à cause de celle-ci. Glimmer ne savait pas tirer à l'arc aussi bien que moi, n'ayant de toute évidence apparemment pas bénéficié d'un père doué dans cette pratique pour l'entraîner.

Le tribut se relève faiblement et un Carrière encapuchonné l'empoigne violemment par le bras pour me montrer son identité, et un cri suraiguë s'échappe de ma gorge avant que je n'hurle son prénom.

- RUE !

Du sang – _son sang_ – coule sur sa tempe.

La petite me sourit et son visage se métamorphose en celui d'une personne que je ne connais que trop bien.

_Prim_.

Le garçon encapuchonné sort son épée et lui tranche la gorge sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, et j'assiste à la scène, impuissante, paralysée par la terreur. Il la relâche et j'entends le cadavre de Prim s'écrouler sur l'herbe, sans vie. Le sang se répand dans les fraîches herbes encore humides de la dernière averse. Le Carrière essuie le sang de son épée et relève sa capuche, dévoilant son identité. Mes mains se mettent à trembler et je sens que mon cerveau se met aussi à disjoncter. Je n'ai plus le contrôle de mes mouvements.

- Où est Joli Cœur ? demande Clove.

- Il nous ralentissait trop, grince Gale.

- On avait conclu qu'on ne devait pas le tuer tout de suite, s'emporte Cato.

Gale se retourne et menace le Carrière de son épée, qui la contre par la sienne.

- Il nous ralentissait trop, et celle-là aussi, reprend-t-il.

Et je sais qu'il parle de moi. Il m'interpelle.

- Catnip !

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Je n'ai peut-être plus l'usage de la parole. Ma voix ne me semble jamais avoir existé.

- Catnip ! continue-t-il.

Je me bouche les oreilles à m'en détruire les tympans. Ce surnom me fait trop mal. Il me rappelle ma vie au Douze, celle où notre quotidien était dur mais où l'on arrivait encore à s'en sortir. Celle de la Katniss Everdeen qui ignorait tout de l'expérience des Arènes. Et désormais la vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Il m'appelle de plus en plus fort. C'est à cet instant précis que je sens une brûlure insupportable sous mes pieds et sur mes mains qui maintiennent mon équilibre sur l'arbre. Il ne me faut qu'une fraction de secondes pour voir les flammes surgir sous mes yeux et m'englober dans la totalité, m'arrachant un ultime cri de souffrance.

Gale continue de m'appeler. J'essaie de sauter sur la branche du dessous mais mon corps ne me répond plus. Je vais mourir brûlée vivante. Le ton de la voix se mue en supplication. J'ouvre subitement les yeux en reconnaissant non plus la voix de Gale mais de Peeta.

- KATNISS ! »

Je me relève en poussant un hurlement étouffé sur mon lit, en sueur. Ma respiration est laborieuse et irrégulière et il me faut quelques minutes pour pouvoir me calmer à nouveau. Je cherche instinctivement une présence à mes côtés, mais il n'y a personne. Je suis seule. Je me relève précipitamment et me jette sur l'interrupteur pour rétablir la lumière et briser les ténèbres. Je me sens immédiatement bien mieux, et pourtant c'est stupide parce que, lumière ou non, la situation reste la même, rien ne change.

Je m'adosse quelques secondes contre le mur pour souffler un instant et le visage de Rue me revient en mémoire. Je sens venir les larmes mais les retiens aux prix d'un effort suprême. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler mes chaussons – nous n'avions pas le luxe de nous en acheter dans notre ancienne vie, celle où je n'avais pas encore gagné les Jeux – je me glisse dans la maison, discrète, et vérifie les chambres de ma mère et de ma sœur. On ne sait jamais.

L'expression bienheureuse de Prim me rassure et je repense à la famille de Rue qui ne pourra jamais plus la revoir comme je vois Prim. Je dépose un baiser sur le front de ma sœur et Buttercup feule à mon départ, réveillé par mon intrusion dans la pièce. Je me retiens de justesse de le jeter dehors d'un coup de pied par respect pour sa maîtresse, une fois de plus.

L'horloge d'entrée m'indique l'heure et me renforce dans l'idée que je n'arriverai définitivement plus à me rendormir cette nuit. Je m'habille rapidement et entreprends de faire un tour dehors. C'est toujours mieux que de rester des heures dans cette maison à attendre que... quoi ? Que le monde se réveille ? Que Panem reprenne ses activités tandis que les Districts comme le Douze continuent à agoniser en silence ? Que le Capitole se remette à me poursuivre, que le Président Snow me rappelle ce que je dois faire, quel serait désormais mon rôle ?

Gale et les yeux fous qu'il arborait dans mon rêve me soulève le cœur. Jamais il ne ferait ça, mais le souvenir de ce cauchemar resterait à jamais encré en moi parmi tant d'autres. A ses côtés, Cato ne semblait être qu'un pantin ridicule.

Il a neigé pour la première fois depuis le début de l'hiver, cette nuit. La trace de mes pas se marque dans le fin drap blanc qui recouvre le sol depuis peu. Je dois marcher durant une heure, peut-être deux voire trois. Je n'ai pas pris de montre qui puisse m'aider à me repérer temporellement, et cela m'importe peu. Je regrette de ne pas avoir emporté mon arc et mes flèches pour une chasse improvisée, mais je sais que sans des lunettes infra-rouges comme celles dont j'avais bénéficié dans l'Arène, je ne pourrai jamais toucher quoique se soit. En partant du principe que je puisse à nouveau tirer sur un être vivant sans aucun problème.

C'est en passant devant sa maison que je m'arrête. La lumière est allumée, et cet éclat dans cette nuit sombre attire mon regard sans que je puisse le détourner en oubliant le monde qui m'entoure.

- Katniss.

L'interpellation me fait violemment sursauter. Personne ne m'a appelée ou parlée depuis mon réveil, et cette voix est exactement la même que le dernier cri que j'ai entendu dans mon sommeil.

- Peeta, soufflé-je.

Assit par terre, sur les marches d'entrée de sa maison, il m'observe sans doute depuis quelques bonnes minutes déjà. Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse ou non de le voir, mais il me semble qu'un sentiment de soulagement prend le dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répond-t-il.

- La même chose que d'habitude.

Malgré la faible luminosité extérieure, je remarque ses cernes et ses yeux fatigués qu'il plisse à ma réponse. En l'évitant dernièrement, après l'impact que les paroles de Snow ont eues sur moi, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le voir. Je côtoyais même Haymitch plus que lui. La force de la vie et l'amour qu'il me portait se reflétait toujours dans ses yeux. Un frisson me parcourut le dos et je me pris les bras en croisé pour me réchauffer. Peeta me fit un geste de la main pour m'inviter à m'asseoir à côté de lui.

- J'imagine qu'il nous faudra un certain temps avant de pouvoir bien dormir à nouveau.

Je sais qu'il n'en croit pas un mot, mais ne le relève pas. J'essaie de deviner par quoi il avait été le plus traumatisé dans l'Arène mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence que je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais rien en ce qui le concerne. Parce que je ne suis pas là pour lui comme il l'est pour moi.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et il hésite l'espace d'une seconde avant de me serrer de ses bras. J'aimerais simplement tout oublier et recommencer ma vie à zéro. N'être à ses côtés qu'en tant qu'amie rencontrée à l'école et non pas en tant que partenaire du même tribut des Hunger Games.

Je sens son souffle au-dessus de ma tête et je ferme les yeux. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre que sa main se baladait sur ma tresse dans un geste inconscient, mais je ne dis rien. Une sensation de bien-être que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis trop longtemps en moi refait surface, telle une revenante survenant de nul part. Cet instant était similaire à celui de la grotte, lorsque Peeta ne pouvait plus se déplacer, gravement blessé à la jambe par l'épée Cato... Ce jour où j'avais pris le risque de perdre la vie pour celle de Peeta en l'abandonnant dans notre planque pour obtenir la lotion envoyée par le Capitole à la Corne d'Abondance, pour lui.

Il entreprit finalement de se relever mais je le retins d'une main implorante. Pas maintenant. Je savais au plus profond de moi-même que je ne m'autoriserai plus cette faiblesse, mais j'ai encore besoin de lui.

Il ignore tellement de choses, il ne sait pas à quel point nous sommes toujours en danger, il n'a aucune idée, il n'imagine pas...

- Reste avec moi, le supplié-je.

Son regard croise le mien et sans bien comprendre pourquoi, je me sens coupable de sentir mon cœur bondir ainsi dans ma poitrine.

Sa voix est réconfortante et infiniment douce.

- Toujours, murmure-t-il.

Toujours.


End file.
